masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Best class in ME3 single player?
So what are ideas or opinions for BEST CLASS for ME3 single player? I played ME1-3 originally male Soldier class. 2nd playthrough as femshep, Infiltrator. ME3 I think a change is in order, probably last play. I'm playing Multiplayer as well... so had fun with each class but I am not a super gamer. I'm not hyper-fast so 5 headshots in MP is all I can do. Thinking of Sentinel, as having biotics (Warp, Throw) plus tech (Overload, Cryo) both will allow FREQUENT COMBOS with various other squad members. So... ideas or opinions and WHY? Not just your favorite, but the reason or your experiences. :That's a tough one. I've played through ME3 on Insanity with the Adept, Engineer, Vanguard and Infiltrator, and its hard to say which one is the best. I probably had the most fun with the Vanguard. The Charge-Nova combination is awesome, and you can shred your way through most enemies. However, you may encounter significant difficulties against Banshees and Atlases (especially Banshees). With the Pierce evolution at Rank 6, Nova is incredibly effective against all forms of protection, but you will still need squadmates to set up combos on protected enemies (unless you take an ability like Reave and Dark Channel as your bonus power). I was really impressed with the Adept too (especially since I found this class quite lackluster in ME2). I would highly recommend an Adept evolved around Stasis as a bonus power. This allows you to lockdown shielded enemies and blow their heads off, while the Warp-Throw combo will allow you to obliterate heavy armored foes. Futhermore, Cluster Grenades are awesome, in my opinion the best grenade power, period. However, for versatility I would have to say the Engineer was the best. With Overload, Incinerate, and Cryo Blast you can set up and detonate all tech combos. Furthermore, evolving Overload around Chain Lightning, and Incinerate for Radius gives you great crowd control (not as good as the Adept, but close). Add in Combat Drone to distract enemies, and Sentry Turret for covering your flank, and you are more than capable of dealing with any enemy in any situation. However, I don't know if the Engineer was as enjoyable as the other classes, since they seem to require more micromanagement. I found I had to bring up the power wheel constantly to select the right tool for the situation, which, depending on your gameplay preferences, can somewhat break up the flow and excitement of combat. So, in conclusion, I'd say the Vanguard is the most fun, the Adept is the most powerful, and the Engineer the most versatile. From your post I got the impression that you had already done a playthrough as an Infiltrator, or was that just in ME2? I honestly found the Infiltrator too easy. Tactical Cloak, combined with the time dilation on sniper rifles somewhat trivializes combat, and takes away some of the challenge. Plus, most of the best weapons are only availabe later in the game (I'm thinking of the Javelin and Widow), and the Black Widow is incredibly expensive. I'm sorry I can't offer a clear opinion on which is the best of the one's I've played with, because they all have their own unique charms. Finally, I haven't played with the Sentinel, but I think it would be a very solid choice as well, and would allow you to deal with any situation almost singlehandedly, letting you choose your squad based on personal preference, not strategic necessity.--Padmapani87 (talk) 14:37, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I already started something like this before. I would say vanguard and then infiltrator in ME3. Soldier was disapointing in ME2 and 3 for me. Sentinel was good in ME2 but I felt that the 'balancing' effects of tech armour were too much in ME3. Adept was always a good crowd control and engineer is good at attacking loads of things simulatenously, its just they cant pack any sort of half decent weapon in ME3 without losing out on power. Midnightpiranha (talk) 15:13, November 10, 2012 (UTC) i really like playing as an engineer. i dont even use the drone. i just use overload for shields, making it jump to multiple targets and able to incapacitate organics, i use incinerate for armor and upgrade the radius as opposed to the damage, and then i use warp rounds for barriers. i use only the vindicator since it is light accurate and pretty powerful considering those things. this gives me a fast recharge time on my powers. it works very effectively for me though i havent tried insanity so it may not work for harder difficulties. Meh, I always played a soldier throughout the series. ME1 ya get training on all weapons, can wear the heavy armor and Adrenaline Rush in that one restored your powers back when ya needed them so yeah. ME2 and 3 they made it better as for pickin' off multiple foes, and lining up that perfect shot too. I love how in 3 though they include one additional power usage, and how soldiers can reduce weapon weight as well a bit. I always have Energy Drain as the bonus power to use cause it's obvious; a solder in good armor, strollin' into the battle with a crazy gun like a Harrier, modded to be lighter and more stable, uses adrenaline rush and on a shielded foe uses energy drain, I siphon additional shielding and pick off foes one by one fast. Easy as pie in my experience. M4 C-Corp (talk) 07:24, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Personally, the Sentinel is my favorite. You can carry an AR, Sniper and an SMG with ultralight and still have accelerated recharge. The biotics are a little limited, but they are versatile, allowing you to take on pretty much any situation without much worry. It basically filled the role soldier has in previous games but with more powerful biotics. My playstyle just fit really well with it. Well I always also liked the grenades, in the series and am glad they brought them back too. Single-player usage is good for like an end-boss battle or against a lot of really tough foes, damaging or taking them all out in one strike. Though I don't evolve my grenades with either overload or armor-piercing effects as I think they're powerful enough on their own, just increase the number of total bombs you can carry and the blast radius, works every time. 16:09, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Well, as Padmapani87 have mentioned above, I consider playing Vanguard is funnier than others. With full shields recovery evolution of charge, the two objectives and damage per second evolution of pull, the pierceing evolution of nova, a light shotgun, a light SMG/AR (or both) and the incendiary ammo you can face almost every enemy. When micromanaging, it's somewhat compulsory to bring at least another biotic for combos and someone who can deal with barriers/shields. Soldier in ME3 is BORING, Adept has the porblem of the shields and low weight capacity... an AR is the best weapon and more capacity evolution o fthe cluster grenade. Engineers are more dynamic than in ME2: the sentry turret and combat drone are just amazing. You just take away the shield/barrier, weaken the armor with cryo blast then incinerate and let the turret and drone do the dirty work. Use Warp Ammo as the extra power and see magic (or biotics, considering that's the equivalent of magic in ME) happens. It's just my humble opinion. Infiltrator... I still haven't played with this class, although very usefull in ME2. And finally, sentinel... well with fully evoled overload, warp, throw, tech armor, grenades and Armor piercing ammo as extra power, onw is literally a tank. DFirayner 05:24, August 14, 2014 (UTC)